Let's Dance
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Wally and Robin just bought the game 'Just Dance 3'. The whole team plays it for game night. Also they get sugar crazy while dancing to the songs. Crazy night! And it get's really crazy at the end!


**Yay! This is one of my craazy stories. And I made sure the ending was more crazy so watch out! And I promise you this will catch your attention. And if you haven't played or seen these dances from Just Dance 3 then you should see it because it would make some sense on why it's funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have Just Dance 3 (because my cousins have it) or Young Justice (my cousins don't have that, well me too)**

* * *

**Let's Dance**

"Hey guys guess what me and Robin just bought!" Wally came in the living room with Robin holding a Just Dance game in his hand.

"We're going to play Just Dance?" Artemis asked as she kissed Wally on the cheek when he saw him enter in the room.

"Yeah it's for game night tonight." Wally explained.

"Hey Wally, Zatanna just texted me that the girls, Conner, and Kaldure are coming in 15 minutes," Robin said, "I'm going to hook up the game to the Xbox."

Then Artemis asked, "Your not going to use the Wii?"

"No, the last time we used the Wii Conner kept on breaking the controller." Wally said, "Also why didn't you go with the girls shopping?"

"You know me, shopping isn't my best forte." Artemis went in the kitchen to get all the snacks ready.

"Right, babe." Then Wally kissed her on the lips longer than he intended.

Robin found it annoying since he didn't have his girlfriend to kiss too, "Get a room you two!"

The little comment stopped the couple from kissing, "Robin!"

And of course Robin just did his laugh and went back to putting the Just Dance 3 game in.

...

Conner and Kaldure's hands were full of shopping bags. They looked like they were having the worst time of their lives. Girls had opposite reactions, but they were only holding little shopping bags. The girls ordered the two boys to put their stuff in their rooms. And of course the boys couldn't say no to them so they did what they were told.

The girls went to the kitchen and saw Wally try to sneak some sweets, but failed miserably when Artemis saw him and hit his hand. The girls just giggled when they entered in. They all greeted each other with, "Heys!"

Zatanna looked over to the living room and saw his boy wonder alone in the living room getting something ready. So she went up to him and moved a sneak attack kiss on his cheek. Robin had a blush on when he saw Zatanna. It was a good thing Wally wasn't near by or he would have said some kind of pun to get him back from what he just said that stopped their smooching moment. (**hahaha I used the word ****smooching**)

Everyone who were in the kitchen finally gathered in the living room with bowls of sweets in their hand. There were a lot like twix, kisses, tolberone, skittles, hershey bars, airheads, twizzlers, snickers, dots, fun dips, swedish fish, kits kats, m&m's, milky ways, jolly ranchers, and sour straws. (**is your mouth melting yet**)

Wally was already on the verge of sugar rushes and Conner and Kaldure hasn't even come out yet. Although Wally was determined to start the game already. Robin was already eating his craving sweet which was the sour straws. Zatanna already unwrapped her 3rd kit kat, Artemis's mouth was full of Jolly ranchers, M'gann was deciding between skittles or airheads and Raquel was eating a tolberone.

When everyone wasn't looking Wally zoomed to start the game and went to the song Apache. He grabbed an airhead from the table and started to dance from the song. The air head was hanging out from the side of his mouth so it looks like his tongue. Everyone was laughing at first because they thought Wally had finaly hit in to a sugar rush and just started to do something crazy, but he was really good at it. They were still laughing at him while cheering at him at the same time.

It was a weird moment when Conner and Kaldure finally entered the room because everyone was cheering very loudly and Wally was dancing like a maniac because he changed it into hard mode and he was getting everything right, well I guess it's all thanks to his super speed. Kaldure has never seen them play Just Dance before, but Conner has seen this happen before and this time it was crazier because he can tell they were all sugar crazy by how their hearts were going really fast from all the sugar they just consumed.

The song finally ended and Wally cheered in victory. Conner and Kaldure still had weird faces on when they approached Wally. Wally saw that it looks like they don't know what just happened so he said, "Come on were playing Just Dance 3! You got to dance the song 'Dynamite' with me and Rob."

They were both hesitating so Wally grabbed both their hands, dragged them to the dance floor, and stuffed a chocolate bar in their mouth. Robin was at their side with a mouth full of sour straws. They got Artemis to pick the song.

When the music started Robin, who's mouth was still full of food, said, "Hew Awtwemish shish ishn't 'Dynamwite' shish ish 'I'm sho eshited'." (**He said, "Hey Artemis this isn't 'Dynamite', this is 'I'm so excited'."**)

Artemis sarcastically said, "Oh I must have picked the wrong one. Well you can't do anything now the music started you have to dance to it now."

"But can't you sto..." Robin was being interrupted.

"C'mon Rob your way behind just dance!" Wally said.

Robin just shrugged and stuffed his mouth more with sour straws and started dancing. At first they were bad at it, but then they got use to it. Conner looked weird doing it because his hips didn't move that well as the others, but he still had fun. Kaldure actually had fun, well that or this must be the first time in a long time for him to eat sweets because it looks like he got crazy easily with the dance. (**I was tired and dizzy when I finished dancing that with my friend, but we kept on laughing**)

The song ended and the girls were laughing crazy, although they have to give the boys props for dancing the song. So when they switched places they hugged their boyfriends.

Now it was Wally's turn to enjoy himself. He picked the song 'Baby One More Time' for the girls to dance to. And for bonus he made Robin sure to not make the song stop until the song is at the end.

Artemis saw what they were going to dance so she yelled, "Wally!"

"Oh come on babe, your going to look hot dancing it."

Artemis rolled her eyes. Zatanna tried to comfort her when she found out she couldn't stop the music, "Hey Artemis come on let's make them drool."

The girls had big smiles on them and knew the plan was a go. They started to choose their characters.

"I got dibbs on the girl wearing the red dress!" M'gann said.

"I got the one wearing the purple one!" Zatanna stated.

"oooooh I like the girl wearing the blue dress!" Raquel said.

Then Artemis was the last one to choose, "Well that means I'm the girl in the green."

They just started dancing it while trying to look really hot for the boys. Their plan must have been working well because the boy's jaws were way down on the floor and it was only half of the song. What was more amazing is Wally stood still for a long time just staring at them. Conner, who still had his mouth open, dropped his snicker bar on the floor. He never knew M'gann could have those moves. The rest were just flabbergasted.

The girls couldn't believe that would actually work. When they were dancing they were sure they heard the boys say, "Hot!" or, "Wow!".

The song ended and the girls were actually tired out a little bit. Well only a little bit because sugar were still rushing in their blood. The boys were applauding and saying, "Again! Again! Again!"

The girls just rolled their eyes. Raquel was motioning her hands to pick a new song to dance. She picked a song that she thought was a coincidence since they just came back from shopping, "Are you girls okay with this song."

The girls just said, "Sure."

The song 'Price Tag' started to play. The girls kept on giggling when they were dancing because it was really fun to dance to. Every chance they have that lets them have a pause they try to steal some candy that was on the table. And sure they were scared that the candy might get them fat because their girls that's their worse nightmares, but tonight was about fun so they weren't scared to dig in with the boys. The song said it's last note so that meant it was the boys turn.

Then Conner figured out something in his head, "Hey, speaking of price tag. How did you guys get to buy all those stuff."

Artemis was wondering the same thing, "Yeah, when I saw you guys come in I saw that you had a lot of things that you bought."

Zatanna said, "Oh it's easy I just used Robin's credit card."

Robin stopped for a second, "What!"

All the girls just giggled. M'gann said, "It's okay Robin I only bought perfume although I don't know much abut them."

Zatanna could see that Robin was down. So she tried to comfort him by sitting next to him on the couch and kiss him on the cheek and then she did something that might make him feel better. She started to get a sour straw and fed it to him. Well it might sound clich or not, but Robin did like it. One of the two favorite things together is being in heaven. He might be over reacting it a little bit, but he needs to enjoy as much as he wants before Bruce and Alfred grounds him.

Zatanna saw that it made him feel better so she kept on doint it. This distracted him a little bit. Wally, Conner, and Kaldure were dancing to 'Tightrope'. The rest of the girls were on the side dancing to it. And the bowl of candy was almost gone. They would always thank Wally's big metabolism for that.

The next song they pick was 'Dynamite' because they really wanted to dance that as all of them as a group. They always laugh at each other everytime they mess up on a move or when they look at the others who are dancing it weirdly. The laughter echoed the whole cave. It was a good thing Red Tornado wasn't there tonight or they would have explained him the reasons for their "customs".

The ending was interrupted a little bit because the zeta tube had announced someone.

**Rocognize Red Arrow **

He entered in the living room and saw Wally vibrating and everyone still dancing or eating some kind of candy. Wally and Robin had invited him, but no one really expected him to come. There were surprise voices, "Roy!"

"What are you guys doing?" Roy asked. He grabbed a jolly rancher from the bowl.

"We're playing Just Dance 3. Come on it'll be like old times!" Wally insisted that he dances with him.

"I think I'll pass." Roy stopped Wally from pushing him to play it.

Robin was whispering to Zatanna. She giggled and then she nodded. Then she whispered a spell, _"Ekam yoR ecnad ot eht gnos ainrofilac lrug ni tsuj ecnad 3"_ (**it means, "M****ake Roy dance to the song California Gurl in Just Dance 3"**)

Suddenly Roy was walking up and choosing the song California Gurl. Everyone was just looking at him and they didn't even try to stop him because they thought this might end in a funny situation.

Roy was girlishly doing the pose that was on the screen then everyone was just bursted out laughing. Roy got frustrated easily, "I can't stop it! Who's making me do this!"

Robin puts his right arm around Zatanna's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. She knew that he finally forgave him about the credit card incident. There were lots of laughter when he was really dancing. Wally fell on the ground and Robin choked from laughter. (**hahaha I got that idea from Andy-ninja girl. Thanks for choking from laughter for my story!**)

Artemis got out her phone and started video taping it, "Hey Roy I'm going to send this to Jade!"

Roy's eyes went wide, "What! No Artemis!"

Artemis was just laughing so much she didn't even care what Roy was saying. M'gann was laughing too, but she was dancing some of the moves by the side.  
Conner, Kaldure, Raquel, and Zatanna were laughing their butts off even though their guts were hurting.

Roy started to threaten them, "I'm going to kill you guys for this!"

Wally was wiping a tear from his eye, "Not unless we already die from laughter!"

...

Everyone in the justice league were laughing so hard. They've been secretly spying on the teens. Just seeing Roy dance was crazy funny. Then Ollie thought of a great idea, "You know we could have game night too!"

They all just looked at him like he was crazy.

...

Batman went to Mount Justice and checked on them. Every game night they have is always crazy. When the zeta tube transported him he heard all the laughs and grunts from Roy. He peeked in there with out anyone noticing him.

Roy was still dancing, Wally was rolling on the floor laughing, Robin was stuffing his mouth in sour straws again, Conner was cheering Roy on, Kaldure was grabbing candy and then went back to Conner to cheer with him, Artemis was video taping him, the rest of the girls were yelling, "Work it!"

Batman was a little bit confused, but he scoffed and said, "Teenagers."

He went back to the zeta tube to see what the justice league was up to. He didn't really believe his eyes what he just witnessed. Ollie and Barry were dancing 'Party Rock Anthem' to Just Dance 3.

Everyone else were just cheering them on or laughing. He just headed back to the zeta tube while talking to himself, "I need to have normal friends."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story :) It was surely crazy to write it! I'm writing this story because I really miss my Wii and Just Dance game. We had to give to my cousins so I'll just write about them having fun with it instead of me. And I'm writing lots of one shots because school is almost coming, but I'm still also doing my chapter story too. Making it all last. I hope this story made you choke from laughing, but I still want you alive though, to review :)**

**Review!**


End file.
